Earth
“Earth, the birthplace of the Human race and my Home. Our Home. We shall come together as one and unite to protect it in all it’s glory, when somebody attacks we will destroy them and when someone needs a home we will provide. - Extract from the ‘Earth’s Might’ speech presented at the battle of sector 34 by the Galactic president Earth or Sector 0 is the Home world of the Human race and the home of the GNU the Galactic Nations United formerly known as Global Nations United. The name was changed during 2209 when there were 1000 alien races found by and joined the GNU. Over the years the word ‘Earth’ has slowly faded away and many call it either Sector 0 or GNH (Galactic Nations Hub) The Current population of Sector 0 is 32 Billion. Sector ) is able to cope with this capacity after the housing law was enforced during the revolt of 2145. ' '''History Earth or Sector 0 is one of the main planets in Mages. Homeworld of the GNU earth is also known as the GNH. The GNU was formed in 2029 after World War III or ‘The War To End All Wars’ as it did end all conflicts between all Humans. ' ' In 2200 The GNU had located over 56 alien races causing a housing pandemic that spread until 2209 when the GNU decided to pass a housing law that states a family of no more than five may share an apartment built by Unity. Unity is the building company owned by One-Gen that solved the housing crisis. They decided that to instead of build out to build upwards instead. Earth no longer consists of different types of houses built just apartment buildings large superstructures that contain more than 1500 apartments per building. The largest building though is the Presidential Tower that lies in the Galactic Capital where Washington DC used to be located. BUt is now known as the Galactic Capital. This was also built by Unity. ' ' Many wars and revolts have broken out on Earth from the Revolt of 2203 to the battle of 2304 they have all resulted up in the GNU winning. Many alien races have tried to revolt against the GNU but have failed miserably. Not many fully fledged wars break out anymore due to Earth's Major Defense System and Security Net, owned by One-Gen known as NSN (Nation Security Net). The NSN works around the clock 24/7 protecting the sectors of the GNU any world that becomes part of the GNU must have the NSN be built into. The NSN have unlimited access to everything they can spy on you through your coffee maker. The only place they do not have access to is the Presidential Tower. The Presidential Tower even has its own power source not being hooked up to the National Grid.' Defense ' '''Space ' 'The GNU is protected by the NSN but also by its massive military and the PYLONS. The PYLONS are large space stations that form and rotate around the Earth that make a grid shape. The PYLONS are loaded with space fighters, missiles, laser and plasma cannons, tesla turrets and a defense shield. The PYLONS can hold up to 10 billion people and over 9000 tonnes of supplies. There are Ten PYLONS that surround Earth all built by and controlled by One-Gen who are situated on the Moon. Nothing has gotten past the PYLONS before and probably never will. One PYLON takes at least 50 years to build and need constant repairs and maintenance. If One PYLON goes offline it’s gravity stabilizers will shut off causing it to hurl towards Earth and smash into the Galactic Capital, this is why the stabilizers run off their own nuclear reactors not the main ones that power the base so if the lights go out at least you know you're safe. Although in 2203 when the first PYLON was built it was tested and the reactor didn’t kick in making it hurl into earth's orbit at that moment the GNU’s ground defense had to take it out with missiles and robotics. Luckily it landed in the Atlantic Ocean and nobody was aboard the PYLON but worker robots. This PYLON though was smaller compared to the ones that surround Earth today. ' ' Along with the PYLONS the GNU also have huge star cruisers that float through space like a breeze. Loaded with nearly every weapon you can think of you would not like to be greeted by one of these bad boys. One cruiser named the UN. Destiny is 100,000 Miles long making it the second largest ship built by the GNU. All space cruisers have the ability to come into a planet's orbit and land on its oceans and become a boat essentially. ' ' The UN Destiny has won the GNU many wars and claimed new land at the same time even transported life saving supplies across the galaxy even universe, fitted with light boosters they can make a light jump that bassically fast forwards them to another galaxy or planet. The UN Destiny can hold a massive capacity of civilians. Other Than a Military ship it doubles up as a city. With housing, food, running water, education, entertainment and even robots it's a paradise. When in Stage 4 which is war the City locks down protecting the citizens within not for them to get hurt. All ships are produced built and fitted by Unity a One-Gen company. ' ' Ground Defense ' ''' Earth’s ground defense is massive, with the addition of ‘Sectors’ the world is more protected than ever. A sector basically is a huge square that is surrounded by a humongous wall. Each sector must contain Housing, Basic supplies, Education and an Embassy of the race. This not only helps the NSN and GNU but also the civilians in protecting them. 'Robotics Built and manufactured by Cyber Corp and One-Gen company, robots are a vital part of everyday life now inside the GNU. From military war machines that can destroy entire planets to a simple domestics robot they all aid the GNU. All Military models of the base model R-A1 (Robot-Alpha 1) are fitted with basic weaponry so a knife, pistol and laser rifle. The Medic robot is also a vital robot in helping a wounded soldier out on the field. Geography Earth used to be a beautiful place that contained mountains, streams and woods even mass forests, although as the population grew mountains were flattened and woods were cut down to produce buildings and other items needed by the GNU. The Earth consists of three layers on top of the crust. The sewers is layer one the most darkest smelliest place in existence this layer is hidden away under the slums which is layer two. In the Sewers live massive worms that eat the waste but do not produce any as they move really slowly they need the waste to survive. Layer two is the slums underneath the Capital and layer three lies the slums. Black market dealers, gangs and rejects live here in filth and crime ridden streets. Not a pleasant place to visit. Layer three is the top layer, civilization. The layer that actually sees daylight. ' ' The Earth is 71% water which include oceans, lakes and seas. These are untouched by the GNU as they are protected by the GNU. To save an endangered species of some type of humongous whale in Sector 45 the GNU had to transport them to Earth and place them in the oceans. They now thrive and live day to day. The waters of Earth are protected to help water species survive. There are rumors of a crab-like race that have built an underwater city somewhere under the pacific. Although nobody has the guts to go down. The only people who have clearance to enter the oceans is the President and anybody with a level 4 clearance card. ' 'Literally every corner of the earth is populated you will not find a large open field anymore or forest to explore. You are more likely to explore a slum and see a dealer than explore a forest and see a deer. ' ' Locations ' 'The following Locations are the most important or main ones on Earth or Sector 0 - ' 'Galactic Capital - Located where Washington DC used to stand the Galactic Capital (GC) is a sprawling city of many races and types of people. The Presidential Tower stands in the centre and next to it the Council's Chamber. ' ' Sub-Sector 4 - A military training sector for the GNU ' ' Sub-Sector 1 - The sub-HQ of the NSN the main base is located on the Moon. ' ' Forbidden Sub-Sector 404- This sector is kept secret from the public and nobody knows what is going on here the sector has yet to be hooked up to the main National Grid for power but rumors speculate it already has a power supply. Many have said it's a secret base, hidden weapon or hidden race, sometimes people around the sector hear strange noises. ' ''' Sub-Sector 56 - Home to the National Grid it is the Largest Reactor ever built with over 1000 cooling towers and 1000 cooling ducts if it were to explode the entire solar system would be reduced to ash floating in space. It is heavily guarded and safety tests are taken every two hours of the entire reactor. Fortress - A unique city built on the outskirts of the himalayas said to contain a race of alien monks that pray to their Gods known as the Templars. Anybody who enters fortress is treated like a good friend and leaves with a gift. Protected by the GNU nobody is allowed to destroy or harm the monks as they are the last of thier race.